candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 976
| moves = 5 | target = 20,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 64 }} | moves = 5 }} Difficulty *There are only 5 moves to collect 2 striped candies and 2 colour bombs. Thankfully, all required orders are already presented on the board. *The chocolate is that of minimal threat, due to the fact that there are only 5 moves. *The orders are worth 4,000 points.4 special candies × 1,000 points per special candy = 4,000 points Hence, an additional 16,000 points is required to earn one star. *This level's difficulty is variable because the colour of the three candies in the middle is random; if they are all the same colour, the player only has to collect a sugar key to complete the level. Otherwise, the player must match the striped candy in the middle manually or hit it with another striped candy or colour bomb. Stars Strategy *If you are on mobile, keep restarting the level until you get a level where one (or preferably two) of the sugar chests are the same colour as the striped candy in the middle. This will make it easier to make a match to activate it once you open the sugar chests. *A common method is to match the first key, and then match the centre striped candy to finish the job. *Alternatively, create a vertical striped candy at the top or bottom area of the board to hit the horizontal striped candy that is between the locked candies in the sugar chests. With booster *If you have a lollipop hammer, use it to the striped candy on the centre. That makes you win instantly, without using a single move. *Otherwise, use either lucky candy or colour bomb and combine it with the colour of the horizontal striped candy. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The order is worth 4,000 points. Hence, an additional 26,000 points for two stars and an additional 41,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *This level is almost entirely dependent on getting a good board to earn enough points for two and three stars as there are only 5 moves. *Along with the activation of the two colours by the vertical striped candy, the presence of five candy colours increases the concentration of candies of any colour. Hence, insufficient number of candies may be cleared by the two colour bombs. *Even if only 2 moves are spent to meet the order, 3 moves means that only a maximum of 10,620 points can be obtained from the striped candies.3 striped candies × (3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies) = 10,620 pointsThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. Trivia *With 5 moves, this is the level with the least moves in Reality, along with level 1055. **However, in terms of the entire game, the number of moves in this level is also tied with level 463 (Dreamworld). **These levels are also the only levels in the entire game to have more number of candy colours (6) compared to the number of moves. *This is the third Reality level and first candy order level to have variable difficulty. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery